oldum77fandomcom-20200214-history
TOYSTORY2.EXE
TOYSTORY2.EXE is an indie horror game based on the movie series of the same name by Oldum77. It is the follow up to TOYSTORY.EXE, taking place one day after the events of the previous game. The game was released August 3rd, 2016, and has two different perspectives of the same story: the hero story and villain story. It is the third game in the timeline of Oldum77's .EXE Saga. Plot A day after the events of TOYSTORY.EXE, Rocky, Hamm, and Buzz Lightyear gather around and discuss the events. As they talk, Buzz senses some strange... something evil. Woody.EXE shows up in front of them all. All of a sudden, the room becomes distorted once more and the three toys are separated and hunted down by Woody.EXE again. All three toys manage to escape their situations and take on Woody.EXE, defeating him once more. After he is defeated, Rocky vows to find Woody's dead body and get rid of it, only it disappeared this time. A message pops up afterwards, hinting at another sequel. Characters *'Woody.EXE': after the events of the previous game, Woody.EXE reawakens once again and swears revenge on Rocky and all the other toys he missed. However, he is shown in one piece instead of having his decapitated head floating. In the final battle, instead of using thunders to kill his enemies, he drops bombs while charging an ultimate attack for three minutes. *'Rocky Gibraltar': this plastic mass of muscles has defeated Woody.EXE in the previous installment, and seems to be proud of that. *'Buzz Lightyear': as it turns out, the space ranger is not dead. In fact, he made a decoy of himself while Woody.EXE was not looking. After seeing that Rex is "back," Buzz hesitates whether he should fall for the trick or not. In the Villain Mode, after Woody.EXE killed everyone, Buzz has somehow been resurrected, and as Nightmare Buzz, he vows to destroy Woody.EXE for good. *'Rex.EXE': Rex was the first victim of Woody.EXE's wrath in the Toy Story dimension, and now tries his best to obey his Master. He tries his best to lure Buzz Lightyear to please Master Woody. *'Hamm': a wisecracking piggy bank and a good friend of Mr. Potato Head. On the outside, he may be a pig, but on the inside, he's all bank. In this game, he's one of Woody.EXE's new victims along with Buzz Lightyear and Rocky. *'Squeeze Toy Aliens': the Pizza Planet aliens return in this game, but they look much more decayed than before. Again, it's unclear how they even appeared in Andy's room. *'Mr. Potato Head': this rather grumpy potato head is seen in this game, but has been deep fried as a reminder of what happened in the previous game. Hero Mode Hero Mode is the main mode in the game, where you get to play as Rocky, Buzz and Hamm as you help them to escape from Woody.EXE. Gameplay In the first level, you play as Rocky, who is in a small maze that he has to escape. He has the ability to push giant blocks. To do this, the player must hold the "Space" bar whenever he comes across one. During the stage, there's the danger of Woody.EXE following Rocky, and after a few seconds, he will lash out his pullstring and try to grab Rocky. Getting hit by the pullstring will result in immediate death for Rocky, as he will be torn in half should he get caught. When Rocky is getting close to the end of the stage, toxic gas will fog up the stage, and Rocky will show a timer bar above him as he coughs while trying to escape. If Rocky doesn't make it out in time, he will die. Successfully getting him to the bottom of the map and falling into the pit will complete the stage. In the second level, you play as Buzz. He starts the stage by finding Rex, who asks him to follow him, knowing a way to stop Woody. He then races off, and Buzz can do one of two things. If he decides to follow, he will have to fight Rex.EXE, who doesn't go easy on Buzz. You have to keep shooting him with Buzz's laser attack as the room fills up with blood. If the room completely fills up, and Buzz's oxygen meter runs out, he will die. But if he can stop Rex.EXE in time, he will survive as the blood drains out, much to Woody.EXE's anger. If he chooses to flee instead, Woody.EXE will realise the trick and send Andy's ghostly hand after Buzz, which will kill him if it makes contact. If he escapes in time, he will survive, much to Woody.EXE's anger. In the third level, you play as Hamm. You need to start by getting to the top of the level, where Woody.EXE is waiting for you. Once you touch him, you must flee to the bottom of the screen as spikes start coming down. Touching the spikes results in immediate death, while making it to the bottom will save Hamm. Final Battle Depending on which toys survived, a final battle against Woody.EXE will play out. The toys only have 3 minutes to defeat him before a deadly attack comes down and kills them all. As in the previous game, Woody.EXE is vulnerable after he stops attacking and comes down, where he must be jumped on to inflict damage. Villain Mode Another mode has been added in the game, where you get to play as the main antagonist of the game himself - Woody.EXE. Gameplay In the first level, you play as Woody.EXE, and you have to follow Rocky. Woody.EXE can use his pullstring, and can even triple jump. Once you grab Rocky using the pullstring, another Woody clone appears. You have to tap the "Space" bar to pull Rocky apart in half. In the second level, you play as Rex.EXE, ordered to find Buzz and convince him to follow him. During the boss battle against Buzz Lightyear, you have to avoid Buzz's lasers by teleporting (using the "Space" bar). However, your teleportation abilities are limited. In the third level, you play as Woody.EXE once more. You need to go to the top of the level, where Hamm is waiting for you. The triple jump may be useful at times to get around. Final Battle As Woody.EXE was about to finish his speech for the Game Over sequence, Buzz interrupts him. He seems to have magically been resurrected, and now seeks to stop Woody.EXE by becoming Nightmare Buzz. You are then thrown into a battle with him. Endings There are a few endings to this game, with only one of them being canon: Best Ending The best ending has the three main toys defeat Woody.EXE in the final battle. None of them die. The three main toys then proceed to locate Woody's body, leading into the next game in the series, TOYSTORY3.EXE, making this ending the canon one. Good Ending The good ending has some of the toys defeating Woody.EXE in the final battle, with some dying as well. The survivors locate Woody's body. Bad Ending The bad ending occurs when you either die as all three main characters in the Hero Mode, or you are able to defeat the final boss in the Villain Mode. All three characters die, and you get a Game Over screen, much like the first game. Worst Ending The worst ending only happens in the Villain Mode. It occurs when you lose to the final battle of the Villain Mode. Nightmare Buzz was about to proclaim his victory, when Respiro leaves Woody's body to instead infect Nightmare Buzz, as he has more power. He becomes Nightmare Buzz.EXE, and what happens next is unknown. Ready for Round 3? Easter Eggs There are three Easter Eggs in this game. *In the title screen, type up, down, left, right, O, L, D, U, M, 7, 7. Once it's done correctly, you'll hear Woody.EXE laughing. Press enter and you'll be taken to the level select screen. *In Hamm's level, the Squeeze Toy Aliens and Mr. Potato are seen in this game, as a reference to the previous game. The aliens look noticeably more decayed than in the previous game, and Mr. Potato Head has been deep fried. If you approach them, they won't kill you nor jumpscare you. Gallery TOYSTORY2Title.png|Old title screen TS2Screen1.png|New title screen Hero Mode TS2Screen2.png|The toys talking together at the beginning of the game TS2Screen3.png|Playing as Rocky TS2Screen4.png|Poisonous gas TS2Screen5.png|Playing as Buzz TS2Screen6.png|Rex? What's happening to you? TS2Screen7.png|Buzz Lightyear V.S. Rex.EXE TS2Screen8.png|R.I.P. Mr. Potato Head. TS2Screen9.png|Playing as Hamm TS2Screen10.png|You really left the Aliens hanging. TS2Screen11.png|Final encounter against Woody.EXE TS2Screen12.png|The final battle TS2Screen20.png|Game Over screen Villain Mode TS2Screen13.png|I'm still here... TS2Screen14.png|Playing as Woody.EXE TS2Screen15.png|Tearing Rocky apart TS2Screen16.png|Rex? Is that really you? TS2Screen17.png|R.I.P. Buzz Lightyear TS2Screen18.png|Die, Hamm! TS2Screen19.png|The final battle against Nightmare Buzz TS2Screen21.png|Worst Ending Trivia *Saving Rocky from Woody.EXE is usually hard to do, and several YouTubers didn't manage to save him. This was referenced in TOYSTORY2.EXE: Crazed Edition. *Oldum77 later remade this game and turned it into TOYSTORY2.EXE: Crazed Edition. *MrDoradoFett helped Oldum77 with Villain Mode, for it wasn't very easy. *This is the first game made by Oldum77 where the music is actually composed. *A very early prototype of this game existed, but contained too many flaws that it ultimately had to be scrapped. Category:.EXE Games Category:Oldum77's ".EXE Saga" Category:TOYSTORY.EXE Trilogy Category:Spoilers Category:Games made by Oldum77